


Rusty

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks his dad is dating Mrs. Martin. He's only half right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I saw a thing about Teen Wolf (that I am no longer watching, but no feed is safe) that made me very very angry, and the only outlet I could find was to immediately write fix-it fic. So there.
> 
> Also, I should probably add SPOILER ALERT for season 5, no matter how vague.
> 
> Unbetaed.

“He thought… he thought, what?” Melissa managed around a choked back laugh.

 

John groaned and palmed his face. “That I was going out with Mrs. Martin, yeah.”

 

Giving up on holding it in, she sputtered out a laugh, and plopped down on her elbow across from John at the nurses’ station counter.

 

“How did he even get such an idea?”

 

“I got no clue. Something about chemistry at the last town meeting. We exchanged about ten words, tops.” John snorted. “I dunno, maybe he’s caught on to the fact that I’m dating someone.”

 

“Dating, huh?” Melissa grinned. “Well, I hope you found someone decent, then. This town is full of riff raff, you know.”

 

“Damn straight. Hell, I’m raising one.”

 

They shared another laugh, but then John let his hand fall down next to Melissa’s elbow, just close enough that his thumb could stroke softly against her arm. “I think I did good, though.”

 

“Oh, really?” The words were joking, but there was no disguising the slight flush of her cheeks. “What about me, then? You think I did good?”

 

“Well, I dunno,” John drawled. “I suppose _you_ ’ll have to be the judge of that.” He leaned in closer, until they were almost nose to nose, and she shook her head at him.

 

“I’m at work.”

 

“So am I. There’s a crime being committed right now.”

 

Melissa widened her eyes, and glanced around without moving away. “ _Really_? Do tell, Sheriff.”

 

“Mhmm. There’s a criminal amount of sexual tension around here. I might have to take action.”

 

They lasted a full second before breaking down, and gently bumped their foreheads together as they laughed.

 

“Oh, God, I know you said you were rusty, but I don’t think I was really prepared for how bad it was.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” he said without heat. “I don’t see you complaining.”

 

“You do see me laughing, though.”

 

“That’s still not a complaint.”

 

“Huh. You might have a point, there.” John grinned, and she smacked him gently in the chest with the back of her hand. “Wipe that smirk off your face, mister, I got an overgrown puppy at home I need to feed, so I gotta bring home the bacon.”

 

“Mmm, bacon,” John said dreamily.

 

“Stiles still not letting you have any?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aww,” she teased, but did lean in to place a quick kiss on his pout. “I’ll make sure you get some. Later.”

 

“And you’re calling _me_ rusty?” he accused, and she glared at him before straightening up again. And just in time, because barely a heartbeat later Stiles skidded around the corner with his usual amount of grace, and headed towards them in a whirl of arms and legs.

 

“Hey! Dad! And Melissa, hey!”

 

“That’s Nurse McCall to you, kiddo.”

 

“Oh, heh, sorry, yeah, official business and all, gotcha. Hey! Dad, I just saw Mrs. Martin at the gas station down the block, if you hurry you might catch her!”

 

John shared a look with Melissa over Stiles’ shoulder. “And… why would I wanna do that?”

 

“I dunno,” Stiles said with a flail of his arms. “Small talk? It’s a thing, Dad!”

 

“There’s also a thing called work. Which I’m doing right now.” He pointedly picked up the folder he’d come to get, after conveniently forgetting it the day before. “ _You_ know. Work. That thing that pays your allowance. That is, if you ever get around to doing those chores you were supposed to be home doing. Right about now.”

 

"Ah, hah, yeah, uhm, that’s-”

 

“I’m cutting a dollar off your weekly amount for every minute you keep standing here wasting my time.”

 

“Okay! Jeez, freakin’ dictator,” Stiles grumbled, but made his way slowly towards the exit. He did get a move on when John looked pointedly at his watch, and then… peace at last.

 

“This is getting ridiculous,” Melissa said. “When are you gonna tell him? He clearly thinks you should be moving on, too.”

 

John nodded, conceding her point. “I’ll tell him tonight. You?”

 

“I’m working the late shift, so it’ll be over breakfast tomorrow, probably.”

 

They exchanged a significant look, and slowly broke into matching smiles.

 

“So. That’s it then?” Melissa asked. “We’re official?”

 

“I guess so. Goin’ steady like it’s 1985.”

 

Melissa threw a pen at him, but kept grinning as he left, and judging from the three times John looked back at her before he made it to the doors, it was clear he did too.

 

End.


End file.
